The Seraphim
The Seraphim is a truly impressive sight. It is an extraordinary zeppelin made up of three giant balloons connected by four long metal footbridges. The structure is beautifully shaped in such a style that is aerodynamic as well as ostentatious, trying to imitate the style of the regal ships of the principality. The two lateral hulls are designated to travelers and their staterooms, while the cargo hold and the airship’s bridge are located in the central body. The characters will climb the left wing of the Seraphim through a huge crowd that has arrived to witness its takeoff. The council of nobles of Abel has not spared any expenses to celebrate the inaugural trip, and between confetti and musical bands, thousands of onlookers observe the travelers embark on the ship. When they arrive at the platform, a conductor will request the ticket from them, then will lead them through a luxuriously carpeted corridor towards the enormous central hall (1). The room is occupied by the travelers staying in the left hull of zeppelin – about 20 individuals in all. These are a mix of rich bourgeois, politicians, and their children. In addition there are four soldiers watching the exits. 1. The Great Hall This is the immense central room of the left wing of the zeppelin, where passengers are led when boarding. It is a large area, 160 feet long by 100 feet wide, decorated in a luxurious and striking fashion. Several marble statues by known sculptors adorn the place along with expensive carpeting and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There are three rows of comfortable armchairs that lead the way to two lateral corridors. The doors are made of solid, carved oak. Two of them lead towards the rooms (6), and another two on the exit corridor (2). 2. Entrance Corridor This is the extensive corridor the passengers pass through when they board the Seraphim. The stairs lead up to the boarding door, which is closed and locked once all passengers are aboard. In the opposite direction, one arrives at the engine room (5), whose door has been locked by the chief engineer. 3. Ladies’ Toilets A bathroom for young ladies, beautifully decorated and perfumed. It has an immense wall mirror for touchups. 4. Men’s Toilets Similar to the previous one, but decorated in a much more masculine motif. 5. Engine Room, Left Wing Another immense area, full of machinery, gears, and boilers. The noise here is strident, and the characters will have serious problems talking to one another, even while shouting. The room is separated into two different levels, the upper platform with the entry, and the lower deck, with the main propeller engines. 6. Room’s Corridor A corridor equally as ample as the one of the entrance, with some paintings of notable personalities of Abel. 7. Rooms Luxurious staterooms, worthy of the best hotels. Although almost all the characters’ suitcases are here, none has been opened yet. If they look in their own quarters (the number should be reflected on the boarding ticket), they will be able to find their luggage. 8. Dining Room The dining room is the most spectacular room of the entire left wing. Many of the walls are enormous windows, that right now show how high the zeppelin is above the city. There are several tables and chairs distributed through the area, meanwhile in the back, there is a elevated landing that serves as a dance floor. 9. Kitchen The kitchen is filled with all kinds of exotic foods, expensive wines, and half-made dishes. In order to avoid possible problems with the fire, the furnaces use hot coals lit over an ample metal surface (an amazing advance for the time) instead of open flames. 10. Catwalk This is a long metallic bridge that connects the left wing of the Seraphim with the center hull. As a safety measure, it has high railings, but that does not stop the strong winds, making the platform a dangerous place. 11. Left Corridor A long corridor full of portholes showing the clouds drifting by outside. It does not have as many adornments as the corridors in the residential wings, but even so is beautifully decorated with a long red linen carpet. 12. Right Corridor Identical in all aspects to previous one. 13. The Captain’s Cabin This room belongs to the captain of the Seraphim. It is full of luxurious art items and furniture, worth a great deal to collectors. Except for that, there is nothing else relevant. 14. The Officers’ Quarters The room is reserved for the zeppelin’s four officers; the chief engineer, security officer, the head chef, and the first mate. There is nothing important here. 15. The Crew’s Quarters The only inhabitable place on the zeppelin that is not ostentatious. It is an ample room filled with bunks, where more than sixty members of the ship’s crew live when not on duty. 16. Operating Bridge The bridge is a great room, slightly oval in shape, with large windows and many control apparatuses. Almost everything is decorated with wood and huge curtains, creating a majestic and solemn look. 17. Cargo Hold The immense central room of the zeppelin is used to store all kinds of shipments – meaning the entire room is full of a labyrinth of boxes. 18. Restrooms for Officers and Crews Two communal restrooms, one for men and another for women, fairly simple and undecorated. 19. Engine Room, Central Wing The front door is made of iron and has been sealed. The characters will find the door impenetrable to anything they have short of powerful explosives or spells. However, any passenger with even a rudimentary knowledge of mechanical devices will realize that the door locks are operated remotely – likely from the bridge. The area is as full of machinery as the left wing bridge. The noise here is also much lower, so much so that it seems strange with so many mechanism. Category:Lore